User talk:Freighttrain, The
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Freighttrain, The/Taxonomic Zoid Classification System page. If you're new to Wika, you might want to check out the section for some useful tips to get started. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Sylvanelite (talk) 20:25, November 15, 2018 (UTC) Reply I'm also not interested in Gundam, sorry. Zane T 69 (talk) 16:32, January 2, 2019 (UTC) Zoids Wiki Spammers I'm going to move forward with adoption of the wiki. Would you support me? The wiki needs more admins to stop that annoying anon who defaces hundreds of pages. Zane T 69 (talk) 17:12, February 23, 2019 (UTC) The anonymous user would have assisted in the wikis degeneration into mediocrity.... False categorization and information reduces a wikis integrity and validity, and if we are fighting a malicious vandal while that user is defacing pages then we would be too busy to stop the anonymous user due to them being the lesser threat. We simply lack the users too defend the wiki well. Zane T 69 (talk) 17:22, February 26, 2019 (UTC) :Hey I don't mind clicking edit revert on a few articles if a wiki vandal has been spamming, any effect they would have on the wiki is ephemeral and inconsequential, I've had click-a-thons where I added navboxes to hundreds of pages on the Jurassic Park wiki and elsewhere so maintaining the Zoids wiki against vandals like that last spammer would be relatively trivial for me. Freighttrain, The (talk) 17:28, February 26, 2019 (UTC) That's good to know. My goal is provide an environment where users can focus on building up instead of just making sure that no one else tears it down though. I'm glad that you're willing to revert bad edits though and willing to make tedious edits. When they dump useless bytes on a page you need to avoid actually viewing the enlarged page to avoid your tab/internet crashing. Zane T 69 (talk) 17:55, February 26, 2019 (UTC) Complaints about your blog Your blog about female Zoid characters was found to have inappropriate comments about Zoids Wild and it was complained about and deleted by me. The same thing was removed from your Zoids Taxonomic system due another complaint. I'm sorry, but a user actually asked if it was okay and complained about it so I removed it. Zane T 69 (talk) 00:54, March 8, 2019 (UTC) : Hi Zane T 69, the line in my blog post where it mentions 'Zoids: (Censored) Buffet' is a reference to the Zoids in Zoids: Wild all being piloted in open cockpits (censored) or even riding on them and also how the characters are all named after types of food (buffet), (censored) and buffet both start with the letter B as well so I thought it would be a good spoof title, is that what you were concerned about? Freighttrain, The (talk) 04:38, March 8, 2019 (UTC) That word still has some sexual connotations and probably shouldn't be shown in blogs or articles. We don't want children googling that term if they don't get the spoof title and seeing something they shouldn't. Sorry, but we actually got some complaints from what I suspect to be users from the Zoids reddit who aren't impressed with us. Zane T 69 (talk) 05:42, March 8, 2019 (UTC) :Ah I see, well I would think that due to context it should be fairly obvious even to children that the usage of '(censored)' refers to riding on the Zoids and I would certainly hope that most children have that as their first definition of the word 'censored' too! Would 'Zoids: (censored) Buffoons' be a less troublesome spoof title for that anime? : Anyway on the hair colour classification system blog post, I don't think it was necessary to delete it, the Transformers wiki has an article featuring a list of only female transformers so I don't see why something even less regulated than an article such as a blog post with a similar purpose would be innapropriate. Freighttrain, The (talk) 05:56, March 8, 2019 (UTC) Nothing with the word (censored). I test searched that, thankfully it only shows text, and adult content still came up. You're drawing the wrong kind of attention to the wiki and potentially sabotaging our efforts to unite with the Zoids reddit and Discord communities. Some of those people might have kids by now and want a community to be safe to view with them and you aren't helping with that by creating a blog with inappropriate words in it. Them wondering what certain words mean and ignorantly searching is a risk that we can't ignore. I'm tempted to sanitize the wiki of that word given what it showed as a search result. Zane T 69 (talk) 16:26, March 8, 2019 (UTC) And see, your behavior even got you globalled. Zoids is a children-oriented franchise and the wiki shouldn't contain any inappropriate content. Sexual content is also against FANDOM's ToU. You are not helping this wiki with this. As well joking around on serious discussions about this wiki's future also isn't that good. You should be more serious. I also don't want this wiki to look like a joke, as it is one of the most common problems in terms of collaboration between communities, that one community looks down towards the others. Moviejunkie2009 (talk) 20:49, March 8, 2019 (UTC) It wasn't just freighttrain's behavior on this site that got him banned globally. He actually posted pedophile stuff on the Alien wiki and tried to groom kids on the jurassic park wiki. If you want proof here it is: https://community.wikia.com/wiki/thread:1628902 Just disgusting really. Explains a lot, like his attitude toward kids. Please do anything in your power to prevent him from sockpuppeting his way back here. --TheBoisMachineBroke (talk) 21:43, March 8, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for letting us know. We will do our best to improve the rules for this wiki. In the past it used to be a bit unorganized. However, we want to reach a concensus for all changes which happen on this wiki. Hopefully Freighttrain remains globalled for some time, that we can use it to improve the rules. As a general rule I would suggest that everything on this wiki (blogs, discussions, usernames etc.) shouldn't contain inappropriate material (e.g. ethnic slurs, hate speech, sexual allusions, nudity, glorification of war or crimes etc.) Moviejunkie2009 (talk) 22:14, March 8, 2019 (UTC) Message to Zoids Wiki Admin Now I'm not sure what caused Zane T 69 to suddenly appear after not having edited on this wiki for over a month and then edit block my wiki profile here in the midst of a civil discussion with Sylvanelite regarding how to best display an article(s) featuring my Zoid classification system. Zane T 69, you said that you had given me a previous warning regarding something but I don't recall you warning me in regard to anything mentioned between Sylvanelite and myself in our discussion here so could you please reference exactly what it is you are saying you warned me about because I really don't see any reason for you to have edit blocked my wiki profile. I also recall you and others on this wiki speaking of an anticipated activity increase due to the new anime though this never came to be, now I would suggest that if you are looking to increase wiki activity then it may be fruitful to time the prominent display of the article(s) featuring my comprehensive Zoid classification system to coincide with the release of the new Zoids: Wild ZERO anime. After all, an article(s) that lists Zoids by what creature they are based on is an information resource that Zoids fans and prospective Zoids fans are going to want to know exists and have access to because it is a classification system for probably the most fundamental element of the Zoids franchise, the animals and creatures that the machines are designed after. So when a few more people begin visiting the Zoids wiki due to the new anime, prominently displaying a list of Zoids by creature type article is going to keep them visiting the wiki and maybe even begin editing. This would work on the principal of 'come for the new anime, stay for the taxonomic Zoid classification system'. So could you please consider unbanning my wiki profile here so that we can continue discussion regarding a list of Zoids by creature type, I would suggest using each section of the 'Abridged contents' (that can be seen before the contents dropdown box on my blog posts) as a link to the articles that feature the respective segment indicated by each line of the 'Abridged contents'. Freighttrain, The (talk) 21:39, October 12, 2019 (UTC) :You ignored my warning, that was what prompted my action. You ignored ruling that you disliked, Syl's words, and in doing so ignored a warning made on Feb 25th 2019 in bold text on my page where you harassed me by trying to browbeat me into agreeing with your idiotic idea. You weren't having a civil discussion, you childishly ignored a warning and then created a page to get your way, and even Sylvanelite agreed that your behavior is unacceptable, that you couldn't ignore ruling that you dislike, and that your actions went too far. You don't get that your flawed classification system only matters to you and you think far too highly of your little project. Sylvanelite pointed out the flaws on his talk page and you can consult that conversation. You admitted too deliberately ignoring a ruling and warning to force another conversation so that you might have a chance to finally get your way. You are behaving like little more than a bratty child who wants his way, throws tantrums, plays the victim, and you act like your flawed, pointless, or inane blogs are all divinely inspired wisdom that everyone should love like holy texts. The only reason you weren't banned for six months, a year, or infinitely is because I had hoped that this would shock you into seeing reason and that your actions are completely unacceptable. You can serve out the remainder of your block without the ability to edit your talk page, I had hoped for contrition not more ignorance and misplaced pride. Zane T 69 (talk) 02:14, October 13, 2019 (UTC) :When reading your discussion with Sylvanelite, it is very clear that he disagreed with you and thinks that you are crossing the line with ignoring rules. Your classification system isn't helping the wiki at all and we are not the only wiki where you were warned and/or blocked due to this. As well when I visited Community Central a few minutes ago, I coincidentally saw a thread where you complained to JoePlay about your block. As well you've messaged Leon35 a while ago, which was also related to Zoids Wiki. I doubt that complaining to others for something which was caused by you is mature behavior. It really comes off as whining and playing the victim. Moviejunkie2009 (talk) 03:03, October 13, 2019 (UTC)